WWE: The Beginning of an Era
by Vstriker
Summary: The WWE is flooding with rookies and the previous era is beginning to end. In the mad scramble for the Face of the WWE, which Superstars and Divas will come out on top and cement their legacy into history. Accepting OC's. Faces and Heels. SYOC.


He ran uphill focusing on one thing, his WWE debut. In 24 hours, he would debut in his home town of DC. He would walk down the ramp while his music played, and he would attempt to make a name for himself. He knew he could do it, he knew he would reach the top. He'd train much to hard not to. It was all just a matter of time. "Worried?"

He looked beside him and saw his mentor and his role model. John Cena. "No. I know that I can win. No matter who I go up again, be it the champion or some other rookie, I'll win." He said wiping his forehead.

Cena smiled. "I'm telling you, it's not the same as practice. When you get into that ring, it's going to be totally different." He warned. "When I faced Kurt, it was completely overwhelming."

"But you fought through it."

"I also lost." John reminded.

He shook his head. "But you made a statement. Everyone respected you and you shot to the top. I want to make a debut that will force everyone will remember my name."

John slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you will kid. Remember, it's all about the moments. The moments are what cement you in history." He said. "Their what separates you from the dime a dozen rookies, and the best in the world."

"No. I don't want to be the best in the world. I want to be the best of the best. I don't want anyone to be able to deny I was the greatest in history. Even greater then you… no offense."

John smiled. "Non taken. You have think like that if you want to be the best. You have the training, the mindset, now all we need to do is see if you can go the distance. I'd bet my life savings the answer is yes."

* * *

The fireworks shot off and the crowd went off in excitement. **"Hello WWE universe, I am Josh Matthews and we are opening up here in Baltimore Maryland with another night of Monday Night Raw. Here with me as always is my Co Announcer, hall of famer Kofi Kingston." **

"**That's right Matthews. And we are in for a hell of a show tonight! We have current WWE champion Ryback who is now left without a number one contender! Who will be next in line to take a shot at the monster known as Ryback?!"**

"**Indeed last Sunday at Wrestlemania Ryback took on the last challenger from his era, the ever so tenacious rookie, Ben Beckman! Despite the big talk Ben seemed to have no bite behind his bark, and was quickly dispatched by Ryback. Ryback still holds to the claim that he will relinquish the title and retire when he finds someone worthy enough to take it from him." **

Kofi nodded. **"That's right Matthews. And with the flood of rookie's flowing in recently there may just be one diamond in the rough, tough enough to take on the Ryback." **

"_Feed, Me, More! Feed, Me, More!" _

Everyone cheered as they watched the hulking Ryback make his way out. Fireworks shot from the stage as he made his way to the front of the ramp and stared with his cold, merciless, expression. Around his waist, the WWE championship. He marched down the ramp and walked up the stairs and into the ring.

"**And here comes the champion, no nonsense as usual. Matthews, then you stand in front of this man you have no question why he's the champion. Just his presence demands attention, and just looking in his eyes gives you that intimidating feeling." **

He reached down and snatched a mike from an official. Ryback rarely talked, but when he did, everyone listened. "I am still, the WWE champion. And I will remain the WWE champion, until there is someone. ANYONE worthy enough to take it from me. Until then, I will keeping feeding on the weak set before me." He dropped the mike and turned to leave.

"_Ya'll Playin with it this is heavy metal! You a light weight this is heavy metal! Boy it's crunch time, time to lock and load! I'm a rock star, I can rock n' roll!"_

Mist appeared on the stage as a figure walked out. It was a dark skinned young man with thick, short, black hair with a fade on the side. He was wearing a pair of orange lens sunglasses, a black t-shirt that said 'Vice' in brown, rusty metal looking letters on the front. He had on a pair of baggy camouflaged shorts, white tennis shoes, and a pair of dog tags around his neck.

"**And walking down the ramp now is the new rookie Vice, who was trained by John Cena himself. He was always known as a hothead, but this seems more on the line of insanity!"**

"**You got that right Matthews! It's brave for any rookie to come out and interrupt a seasoned superstar, but for a rookie who hasn't even made his debut to come out and step to Ryback? I don't know what John saw in this kid, but it clearly wasn't common sense!" **

The boys climbed into the ring and lifted his mike up. "I think it's pretty obvious you don't know me. The WWE universe doesn't know me either. But you will soon. Cause I'm going to be the guy who's going to rip that title from around your waist. And when I'm done… you won't be feeding on anything else."

Ryback stepped to the boy and glared at him. They both stared each other down. Ryback lifted his mike to speak. "You've seen what I did to Beck, you've seen what I've done to every other challenger. What makes you think that you won't be another meal in my path, rookie?"

The boy smirked. "Because I'm going to be the greatest wrestler in WWE history. And whether I have to go through you, any superstar back stage, or anyone else, I'll prove to the whole world that I have what it takes to become the greatest superstar to ever set foot in this ring."

Ryback sniffed a few times and then stepped even closer to the man. "What is your name?"

The man stood without flinching. He wasn't going to back down to this guy. He lifted up his mike. "Vice." He answered.

"You fight tonight?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'll be watching." Ryback dropped his mike and left the ring as the crowd began cheering. As Ryback's music began to play Vice turned around and watched him make his way back up the ramp.

"**And there we have it. Ryback stating he's going to be keeping an eye on Vice. I think he may see him as a potential candidate for his number one contender." **

"**That he does Kofi. We'll just have to wait and see how the young Vice does in his debut match. We'll also get to see if he can back up his words, and really has what it takes to have a chance against Ryback."**

* * *

"_Ya'll Playin with it this is heavy metal! You a light weight this is heavy metal! Boy it's crunch time, time to lock and load! I'm a rock star, I can rock n' roll!"_

"**The following is a one on one match set for pin fall! Approaching the ring, weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds, from Washington DC, the man with the iron grip, Vice!" **

Vice made his way down the ramp beating his chest. Was he nervous, of course he was, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He was going to win. He was going to crush whoever was in his patch. He jumped into the ring and looked around at the crowd. A mixture of cheers and boos. He wasn't surprised. Half of them thought it was cool for a rookie to aim straight for the top, and the other have figured he had nerve to just stroll in and challenge Ryback.

"**And here we are with the debut match of Vice, the rookie who earlier tonight challenged the infamous Ryback. Now we get to see who his first opponent will be." **Kofi said.

"**And his opponent, weighing in at a hundred and forty five pounds, from Toronto Canada, the bruising buster, Ben Beckman!" **

The man walked down the ramp looking furious. The crowd booed him as he made his way down to the ring and entered. **"And coming down now is Ben Beckman. Being in the WWE for a year he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually made his way to Ryback, but was quickly dispatched."**

"**Yes Matthews, whether you like him or hate him, Ben is quite the seasoned rookie. You have to wonder though if he's at all shaken by his crushing lost to Ryback, and if he'll let that lost put him on the down swing." **

He faced Vice and held his mike up. "I don't believe this! I've been here in the WWE for a year now! A whole YEAR! I've mowed over opponents! I've headlined Wrestlemania! And yet here I am, playing baby sitter for some loud mouthed rookie who doesn't know his-"

Vice jumped up and kicked Ben with both of his legs. Ben fell back and hit the mat hard. Vice grabbed the mike at he got up and quickly pulled his shirt off. "You talk too much!" He threw the mike aside as the bell rung.

"**And a surprise blow from Vice! The match starts with Beckman still on the floor!" **

Ben tried to get up and charge at him but the minute he got to his feet Vice grabbed his arm and Irish whipped him into the ropes. He bounced off and came back towards Vice who nailed him with a sideways power slam. He then flipped Ben onto his back and grabbed his arms.

He crossed his arms a and then stepped on his back with his left foot. He then pulled both his arms as Ben struggled to escape. **"And there is it! The maneuver Vice referred to the as Vice Grips!" **

"Do you want to quite? Ben, do you want to quite?" The referee asked. Ben thrashed around as Vice kept on pulling on his arms. After a few seconds he shook his head signaling a tap out. the referee rose and waved his hands signaling the end of the match. Vice held on for a few more seconds after the bell rung and then dropped him.

"**The winner of the match, by submission, Vice!" **

"**And there you have it! Vice quickly puts Ben Beckman away! Sending a message to the champion, anything you can do, I can do!"**

The crowd cheered and Vice quickly kicked Ben out of the ring. He then turned and demanded a mike from one of the officials. The official ran up and handed him the mike. He turned towards the stage and pointed. "I hope you were watching like you said Ryback! Cause as you can see I just more than proved I can be the number one contender! And believe me! You're next!"

The screen suddenly flashed as Ryback appeared. "I was watching Vice. And I am not impressed. I believe you will be a worthy meal, but you're not ready yet. When you are seasoned, tenderized, and full, then I will feed."

Vice glared at him as he began to raise his arms. "Feed, me, more. Feed, me, more. Feed, me, more! FEED, ME, MORE!" The whole crowd began to cheer and the camera began fading out as it showed Vice looking around at the chanting crowd.

* * *

Superstar or Diva:

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Theme Music: (Song and artist)

Appearance: (Height, weight, skin color, etc…)

Personality:

Back story: (Where they are from, where they were born, how they got into wrestling. Please don't make it overly dramatic.)

Gear: (What they wear in the ring.)

Street clothes:

Wrestling style: (Highflyer, Brawler, Submissions etc…)

Signature move:

Finishing move:

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to leave an author's note telling you to please be descriptive in the submissions. I'd prefer they be left in the reviews (Don't want my mailbox flooded), and the more info I have the better idea I can get of what you're characters supposed to be like. Keep in mind that I'm going to need face and heels. So if everyone just sends in faces, someone is going to be out of luck. **


End file.
